Help
by Boykrazyblonde10
Summary: 3RD CHAPTER POSTED! Drama and Romance bloom when Hermione and Harry are found in a tight spot after a wild party that consists of way too much alcohol. But someone takes advantage of Hermione when she's drunk. HH Please
1. The Bedroom

AN: Hi. This is my first story, so I'm really nervous about what you guys are going to think about it. Originally, this story was about two of my friends, but I changed the names for this purpose. My friends tell me to keep adding to it because they really like it. If anyone's stories sound familiar, I'm sorry, but it's not intended to. I wrote this story about my friends in 7th grade. (I will be a freshman this year). And I'm sorry the chapters are really short. If anyone has any ideas for the story, then please let me know. Thank you!

Disclaimer: As we all know, I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does, but if I did, trust me, there would be a lot more books than just 7!

Summary: Drama and Romance bloom when Hermione and Harry are found in a tight spot after a wild party that consists of way too much alcohol. But someone takes advantage of Hermione as a poor drunk. H+H Please rr!

'_thoughts'_

_-sounds-_

_**Chapter one: The Bedroom**_

Hermione Granger and Harry Potter went to a party at , and got drunk and high off their asses, mind you they were only 16 years old. They got high off cleaning solutions, then Hermione and Draco Malfoy went into the host's bedroom just to talk. At least, that's what Hermione thought. The last thing she knew, she was making out on top of the bed with Draco fully clothed.

Hermione woke up, a little more sober and saw that she was magically binded to the bed. As Draco got on top of her, (fully clothed), she screamed.

"What's wrong Mione? I thought you liked me. One minute you want me and the next your screaming to get me away from you."

Harry heard Hermione scream and came to the bedroom to rescue her. The only problem was, was that Draco had magically locked the door, and with a very strong charm, not one that an average every day wizard could break. He then gathered around a group of other witches and wizards and they all broke the charm together. Harry ran into the room after Hermione and then saw Draco on top of her, and then pulled out his wand and aimed it at Draco.

"Get off her." Draco looked up, surprised by Harry's sudden enterence, but he wouldn't do as Harry commanded.

"What are you going to do, Potter? Kill me?" Draco snorted while turning back on Hermione. She then wimpered through the charm.

"Petrificus Totalus" Draco fell off the bed onto the floor with a loud _-thud-_. Harry ran over to the scared wimpering Hermione.

"It's ok, I'm here. Why don't I take you to my house to call your parents?"

Hermione was so scared and shaken up that she couldn't answer.

NA: I told you the chapters were really short! Please rr and let me know how I'm doing so far.


	2. Harry's House Part One

AN: Hey. This is only my second chapter, and with the information that my reviewers have given me, I think the story is getting better and it's also getting easier to write as I go. In this Chapter, I've added a few new people. Let's just assume that they're people from America. lol. I have no clue what to say about it. Well, as always, please let me know what you think. Thanks!

To the reviewers:

beaumontrulz- Thank you so much with all your help. You'll never know how much it means that someone out there can take time to help someone else who has no clue what they're doing. lol. Thanks.

Mamin123-- Thank you for reviewing, even though you didn't say much, it's nice to know that at least 2 people are reading what I write. Yes, I know the chapters are extremely short, I'm trying to work on that.

Disclaimer: As we all know, I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does, but if I did, trust me, there would be a lot more books than just 7!

_'thoughts'_

_-Sounds-_

_**Chapter 2: Harry's house part one**_

After the two got back to Harry's house, Harry turned on his bedroom light after carrying Hermione up the stairs to his bedroom. As he did so, Hermione was yelling at herself.

_'What are you thinking? He could have seriously hurt you! That was soooo stupid! Why did I ever leave Harry's side? He shouldn't have to worry if he's going to have to rush to my rescue. It's not like you two are going out or anything!You have to open your eyes and realize what you're getting yourself into, Hermione. You can't be such a stupid hoe!'_

"Hermione? Hermione! Are you ok?" Harry had put her down and was staring at her as if she was going to pass out and he would have to catch her before she hit the floor. She suddenly realized the beatiful cream walls with lace curtains, the soft, white carpet, the warm fireplace, and the neatly made queen size bed that belonged to the master bedroom.

"Wha? Oh, I'm fine. Really. I was just thinking. I'm really sorry about tonight. I should go home. Crookshanks is probably going to be really hungry." Hermione had been living in an apartment with her cat, Crookshanks, a couple blocks away from Harry's ever since they graduated from Hogwarts, then when Ginny graduated, she started living in the apartment neighbooring Hermione's. Harry thought this wasn't one of Hermione's brightest ideas. Her, being in the state of shock that she was in, alone, at home, just didn't sound right to him.

"Maybe you should just stay here. Maybe it's not such a good idea being there alone tonight. Call Ginny and ask her if she could feed Crookshanks. He'll be fine." Harry hoped that she would listen to him for once.

"I guess you're right. Ginny's probably waiting for me at home wanting to talk anyways." Hermione went over to the fireplace and stuck her head in. "Ginny? Where are..." Hermione's voice trailed off as she noticed Ginny and her boyfriend Troy making out on Ginny's couch. Just then, Ginny noticed Hermione's head in the fireplace.

"Hermione! When did you..." Ginny's voice trailed off as she felt her cheeks get red from her embarrasment.

"Sorry to bother the two of you, but Ginny, I was hoping that you could do me a favor. I'm going to stay here at Harry's tonight. I was wondering if you could go over to my appartment and feed Crookshanks for me. He probably won't attack you since he'll know that I sent you for his sake. He's a smart cat when it comes to him and his food."

"Ok Mione. I'll go over there in a second. Why are you staying over at Harry's? It's just a few blocks away. Not like you can't come home. You guys aren't a couple, are you?" Hermione just gave her a look and Ginny understood that now was not a good time to talk about it and Hermione would fill her in as soon as they were granted privacy from their boyfriends.

"I'll go over there now." Hermione watched Ginny kiss Troy good-bye and walk out of the door, leaving Troy and Hermione in an odd silence. Hemione was the first to speak.

"Well, Troy, I'm gonna go. Please tell Ginny thank you for me and you two take care of yourselves."

"Will do Hermione. You too." And with that, Hermione's head disappeared from the fire. When she turned to look at Harry, he had laid down on the bed and was watching her.

"So, what did she say?" He knew what the answer is, but figured he would be polite.

"Oh Harry, you know that she said yes, that's why you suggested it. Are you a bit tired, Mr. Potter?" Hermione asked Harry as he yawned.

"Just a little. Why? Aren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess. I think it's just the fact that after tonight, I'm a little afraid of sleeping." Hermione said with an embarrased look on her face.

"It's ok. You've been through alot that no one deserves to go through. It's ok though. I'm here now, and no one can hurt you."

"Oh Harry, you always know just what to say to make everything seem so much better than it really is." Hermione went over to the bed, leaned down, and kissed Harry lightly on the lips. He rolled over onto the bed and pulled her ontop of him.

"Harry"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry, but not tonight."

"It's ok. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. Whenever you're ready." Harry was a little disappointed, but he didn't let his voice give it away. She didn't need that kind of pressure. Not tonight.


	3. Harry's House Part Two

A/N: Ok, this is obviously only my third chapter, and I still have no clue as to what I'm doing with this story. I have 13 chapters written out on paper, but written things are always longer looking than typed things. I think chapter 2 was a little better in length, even though I know, it's still very short.

To the reviewers:

beaumontrulz- Thank you so much with all your help. You'll never know how much it means that someone out there can take time to help someone else who has no clue what they're doing. lol. Thanks.

Mamin123-- Thank you for reviewing, even though you didn't say much, it's nice to know that at least 2 people are reading what I write. Yes, I know the chapters are extremely short, I'm trying to work on that.

imber de caelum---Thank you also for reviewing and for your help. I'm still trying to figure out how to make the first chapter longer. Since I don't know what it's like to get high, I can't describe it in my fic. lol.

Disclaimer: As we all know, I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does, but if I did, trust me, there would be a lot more books than just 7!

_'thoughts'_

_-Sounds-_

_**Chapter 3: Harry's house part two**_

"Hermione? Do you want to sleep with me in my bed or..." Hermione cut him off.

"I can sleep downstairs on the couch." Harry gave her a concerned look. "Really, Harry. I'll be fine. I'm with you now, remember?" Harry smiled sheepishly at the repeat of his own sappy words. "Would you mind if I borrowed one of your t-shirts for me to sleep in for tonight?"

"No. Not at all Mione. You know that." And with that, Harry went over to his dresser, pulled out a large, grey and red striped t-shirt for Hemione, and handed it to her.

"Thank you Harry. I'm sorry to be such a bother."

"You're not. Not at all. Anyways, I was the one who offered you to stay here in the first place, knowing that you didn't have anything prepared to spend the night with you. No one could have guessed that this would have happened. I'm going to go downstairs and fix the couch up for you while you change." Harry told Hermione as he got 2 small red blankets and a lacy white pillow for her, and started to walk down the stairs to the dark living room. He laid one of the blankets neatly on the couch, then the pillow on top of it. Hermione came down the stairs right on cue. As she reached the bottom step, Harry came over and swept her off her feet and laid her gently onto the neatly made couch.

"Harry, what was that for?"

"I dunno. Just felt like it, I guess. Is everything ok? Do you need anything?"

"Harry, I'll be fine. I'm not 5 years old anymore. But thank you so much for everything you've done. Not only tonight, but ever since we met. It means alot to me, I hope you know that." Hermione gave a big yawn.

"Well, you seem tired. Why don't you get some sleep?" Harry leaned down, covered Hermione up with the other blanket, and gave her a gentle peck on the lips. "Night Mione. I love you."

"I love you too Harry." Hermione replied so quietly, she doubted Harry heard her. He then walked upstairs to his bedroom, leaving her alone in the still dark of the night.

_'What am I doing? Something could happen to her! I should be with her. Maybe she thinks that I don't care about her if I keep leaving her alone like this. But I don't want to be too protective. Like she said, she's not 5 years old anymore. She can take care of herself. Why am I so worried? We're at my house, nothing's going to happen here. She's well protected. Nothing can get...'_ Harry was telling himself in bed, but interrupted by a loud...

_-BANG-_

Harry jumped out of bed.

_'What the hell was that? No. It couldn't be.' _Harry said to himself as he ran down the stairs 2 or 3 at a time.

"Hermione? HERMIONE! What the...?"

N/A: I know, I know. Cliffhanger. hehehe All part of my evil plan. lol. I'm jokin.


End file.
